Replay & Reset
by Dark-Serenety
Summary: En un mundo paralelo al nuestro,la gente bajo la influencia de un nuevo enemigo fue en contra de los Avengers y otros heroes, pero ante la gran perdida siempre hay un pequeño rayo de esperanza, ahora en este mundo la hija de Tony buscara entender y de evitar el mismo desenlace que en su futuro les espera a todos.
1. Prologo

Cualquier cosa intentare responder lo mas rapido que pueda los reviews  
Perdon por alguna falta de ortografia.

Dudo que ponga algo de Thorki ¿Por que? Aunque amo esa pareja me quiero centrar en las otras y a Loki le tengo otro destino diferente al igual que a Thor

Puede que despues les dedique algo a ellos solamente C:

Algunas cosas son sacadas de todas las peliculas que se han presentado en el cine y muchas cosas son cambiadas para darle un sentido mas logico a esto ^^

* * *

_Año 2056 _El cielo era un mar de truenos y relámpagos, la lluvia caía sin parar mientras esos ojos temerosos les miraban fijamente desde la ventana, el frio se apoderaba cada vez mas de la habitación y solo se abrazo para darse calor, un rayo pareció querer dividir aquel cielo en dos y el sonido que le siguió fue aun peor que los anteriores, su cuerpo tembló ante aquel panorama.

Unas suaves manos rodearon su cuerpo por cintura por completo y sintió como se pegaban a su espalda dejando aquella persona su barbilla sobre su cabeza deseando protegerle.

_-¿Qué te preocupa?-_

_-Tengo miedo de todo lo que esta ocurriendo….- fue la voz de ella la que se escucho y el le miro con ternura _

_-Enana…sabes que papá nos protegerá…- ambos miraron de nuevo el cielo fijamente ante esos rayos que no dejaban de danzar en el cielo –Tranquila…- fueron las palabras de su hermano que se alejaba de ella para ir a otra habitación_

_-Pero…- susurro con miedo viendo como un rayo caía hacia la tierra, corrió hacia su hermano tomando su mano desesperada._

_18 años después _

Era como revivir de nuevo aquella tormenta que le había causado muchos problemas de sueño en su niñez, ahora toda una adulta su corazón latía con temor al ver como la misma estaba sobre la ciudad pero con un propósito diferente, sintió como la empujaron contra la pared golpeando su cuerpo con fuerza despertándola de su ensueño, el edificio estaba como la ciudad…cubierta en llamas, los gritos de la gente desesperada corriendo, mientras que otros intentaban luchar contra aquellos que querían acabar con cada uno de ellos.

-¡Despierta!- le gritaron con molestia -¡Stark! ¡Stark despierta!- sintió como la movían pero seguía aun sin poder reaccionar del todo -¡Natasha!- su nombre se escucho mas claro que todo lo que le rodeaba, miro a quien le llamaba esos ojos tan azules como los de su madre -¡Nat! ¡Tenemos que correr si nos encuentran nos atraparan!- le decían desesperados

-Ben…- susurro mirando el lugar todo destrozado ya nada era como ella conocía -¿Mi hermano?-

-No se pero tenemos que irnos de aquí ¡YA!- el chico la ayudo a levantarse y ambos corriendo cubriendo sus cuerpos de las piedras que la gente lanzaba, aun no levantaban sus manos contra ellos….no podían hacerlo, cerraron la puerta tras de ellos y vieron las infinitas escaleras vacías aun sin ser tocadas por la furia del fuego y las personas

-¿Cómo acabo todo así?-

-No lo se…-

-¿No lo viste jamás?- el negó suspirando, nada se estaba volviendo sencillo

La puerta del siguiente piso fue golpeada con fuerza y los dos se pusieron alertas ante eso, Ben cubriendo a la joven que le acompañaba preparándose para lo peor, un nuevo golpe y la puerta fue abierta, una sombra se movió desesperada y bajo al sentir esas dos presencias, pero ambos chicos sonrieron al ver a la persona frente a ellos.

-¡Thor!-

-¿Están bien?- ambos afirmaron y el dios se les quedo mirando -¿Dónde esta el otro?-

-No lo sabemos….- fue la respuesta de la chica mientras le miraba –Mis…padres-

-Están bien…-

-¿Seguro? ¡Hace un momento vi como hacían caer a Iron Man al suelo! ¡¿Eso es estar bien?!-

-Tu padre esta bien Natasha…ahora tienen que salir de aquí esto no esta bien…-

-¡No me moveré!- grito la chica mientras los dos hombres la miraban -¡No me moveré si no viene papá a decirme que todo esta bien y no me moveré si Peter tampoco esta conmigo!- Thor presiono su martillo entre sus manos desesperado, sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo

-Benjamin…-

-¿Si?-

-Cuida la puerta…- el chico asintió mientras el dios se acercaba a la chica tomando sus brazos –Escucha lo que te dire…tus padres están heridos…Peter quiso ayudarlos pero en una explosión lo perdimos de vista, si tu mueres mis amigos no me lo perdonaran jamás…ahora Natasha ve con Richards…el te llevara con tu hermano-

-¿Y Papá?-

-Natasha…ellos estarán bien…- Natasha sintió como Benjamin tomaba su mano de nuevo y la jalaba, Thor lentamente la soltó para ver como comenzaban a correr escaleras arriba.

El mundo perfecto que Franklin Benjamin Richards había visto se destruyo por completo de la noche a la mañana en un fragmento de minuto, su vida junto con Natasha y Peter era la mas maravillosa, un futuro excelente como super héroes les esperaba a cada uno por separado, pero no…ahora la ciudad ardía como nunca en el fuego de la maldad, nadie supo nunca…o simplemente se quiso hacer el desentendido con aquello como se lo había advertido Magneto las pocas veces que lo había visto al lado de Charles Xavier…pero el quiso creer lo mismo que aquel mentor…pero había hecho mal.

Los humanos se rebelaron en contra de todos aquellos súper héroes y su familia, matando y destrozando lo que muchas veces les había salvado en un pasado, pero ellos habían jurado no tocarles un pelo a esas personas que por las que tanto trabajaban, aunque sus mentes fueran controladas por alguien en especial destruyendo todo lo que ellos conocían, muchos habían perecido en el camino pero pocos como aquellos que ahora sobrevivían ante una lucha llena de desigualdad, donde solo importaba protegerse y a los que les importaban.

Los _Avengers _eran acabados por aquellos que una vez los aclamaron con gritos de devoción y agradecimiento ahora los destrozaban y destruían cada minuto que pasaba, ante sus ojos ya había caído Hawkeye junto con la famosa Black Widow protegiéndoles, sus cuerpos rescatados por Iron Man descansaban en una de las tantas habitaciones intactas, que Susa Storm luchaba por mantener segura.

El mundo como lo conocían se estaba viniendo abajo por culpa de alguien que se reía en sus caras, alguien que había movido sus piezas silenciosamente durante mucho tiempo para acabarlos de aquella manera tan espantosa y dolorosa, una punzada en la cabeza de Benjamin lo hizo caer al suelo, Natasha preocupada comenzó a gritar su nombre pero la voz de la joven Stark comenzó a sonar lejana, tomo su cabeza con fuerza ante el dolor y solo pudo apreciar el golpe de imágenes que la llenaban, una Manhattan totalmente diferente, la gente caminando por las calles y sobre todo una enorme torre que reconoció mejor que nadie, tomo aire tosiendo y miro a Natasha que le miraba preocupada.

-Hay una esperanza…-

-¿Qué?- susurro la chica mientras era de nuevo llevada escaleras arriba

-Hay una esperanza para todos…para que tus padres no mueran…para que…todo esto no sea como esta siendo-

-¿De que hablas?-

-¿Te acuerdas en lo que trabajamos Peter y yo?- ella negó mientras el sonreía y la hacia salir a esa terraza llena de piedra donde un joven miraba todo

-¡Peter!- Natasha corrió hacia el abrazándolo desesperada –Eres un idiota como mi padre ¡Me tenias preocupada! ¡Pensé que estabas muerto idiota!-

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto su amigo mientras el negaba con sus ojos rojos -¿Ocurrió algo?- el fuego de la ciudad cubría todo mientras el chico suspiraba -¿Peter?-

-El capitán américa acaba de morir defendiéndome…- susurro con un hilo de voz mientras sentía como la chica que tomaba su brazo temblaba al escuchar eso –Iron Man trato de evitarlo y…también cayo…-

-Peter….-

-Iron Man….me dejo en el techo y…fue alcanzado por una de sus propias armas…cayo al vació-

Benjamin tomo a Natasha antes de que se lanzara al mismo destino, la chica comenzaría a tener colapsos mentales por todo lo que vivía, tenia que actuar rápido o nada de lo que pudiera ser una salvación se pudiera hacer realidad.

-Escuchen bien los dos…nos iremos de aquí, la maquina que Bruce Barner hizo esta prendida…un portal de espacio tiempo… ¿Entienden?- Peter afirmo con sus ojos opacos mientras el aun sostenía a Natasha entre sus brazos –Hay que intentarlo Peter…tu me entiendes mejor que ella ahora…-

-Nat…- susurro el joven castaño acercándose a la chica que Benjamin sostenía y tomo su rostro –Benjamin…dice la verdad….podremos evitar esto- ella negó aun en shock pero sintió como una calidad sensación recorría su mente.

_-Todo es por nuestro bien…búscanos estaremos ahí mismo…tu eres nuestra solución y la de todos…recuerda bien- _

Esa dulce voz la hizo cerrar los ojos mientras los golpes se escuchaban a lo lejos, abrió sus ojos mirando como la puerta era tirada al suelo por el fuerte golpe, un hombre de gran musculatura los miraba con odio, con una sonrisa Benjamin dio varios pasos hacia atrás con Peter y Natasha, tras aquel ser apareció el dios de las mentiras dejándolo en el suelo, pero cuando se estaba por acercar a los jóvenes extendió su mano al verlos caer.

-¡No!- grito Thor que llegaba justo en el instante al ver la escena

Natasha comenzó a sentir esa extraña sensación de caer al vació, su corazón se aceleraba pero esa voz seguía en su cabeza, abrió los ojos de golpe y lo único que vio fue el techo de su habitación, se sentó en la cama y miro sus manos que temblaban ligeramente, las paso por su rostro sintiendo el sudor frio de aquella caída, se levanto acercándose a la ventana temiendo de ver el paisaje, corrió la cortina y el a trajeado Manhattan se mostraba ante ella, quiso llorar por ver aquella imagen pero la puerta fue abierta de golpe y una joven de 20 años entro por la misma

-Vaya…ya despertaste…Nat tenemos que irnos es nuestro primer día de trabajo…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué de que? Natalie muévete se nos hace muy tarde para ir a trabajar….- la vio son moverse y suspiro -¿Jugamos? Bueno…Soy yo Olivia… ¿Tu compañera de departamento?-

-¿Dónde están mis padres?-

-Natalie tu jamás me hablas de tus padres es mas…jamás dices nada de eso, ¿Te hizo mal tomar tanto ayer?-

-¡Benjamin! ¡Peter! ¿Dónde están?-

-No conocemos a nadie de esos nombres….- susurro la joven frente a ella -¿Segura que te sientes bien? Puedo llamar al jefe y decir que estas enferma…aunque sea el primer día de trabajo…-

-¿Trabajo?-

-¿Industrias Stark?-

-¡Mi padre!- dijo emocionada mientras Olivia se le quedaba mirando y comenzaba a reír -¡No te rías idiota! ¡Además! ¡No me llamo Natalie me llamo Natasha Stark!- cuando grito eso la chica se le quedo mirando y comenzó a reír de golpe al escucharla,

-¡Decidido te quedas en cama hoy en día te hizo terrible tomar tanto ayer!- decía entre risas Olivia tirando a la chica a la cama –No se que te pase Natalie pero creo que el dejar que tomaras y que te cayeras un poco al dormir no fue buena idea…quédate aquí iré por un té y me iré al trabajo-

-¿Qué día es hoy?- susurro aun sin poder comprender que ocurría

-24 de Julio del 2012…- sonrió la chica mientras salía de la habitación, Natasha se abrazo a si misma sintiendo el latir de su corazón con fuerza, a todo eso se refería la voz en su cabeza…una nueva oportunidad de comenzar y evitar el futuro desastroso de aquellas personas y sus seres queridos, solo…que no sabia donde estaban Peter ni Benjamin

* * *

El Prologo de la historia...alguien controla a la gente a su favor, los heroes mueren ante los ojos de sus hijos sin poder evitarlo.

Esta de mas que lo diga? Pero aun asi lo pondre ^^  
**Franklin Benjamin Richards: **Es hijo de Reed Richards y Susan Storm, con el poder de manipular la realidad

Espero se animen a dejar reviews :)


	2. Capitulo 1

Muchas gracias a quienes leen este delirio mio x3  
No es tan facil escribir cuando toda la semana ya es ocupada por cosas familiares  
Espero que este capitulo los anime a dejar un review  
Y pues...disculpen si Tony ni es muy el, aun me cuesta algo de trabajo  
Algunas cosas son sacadas de todas las peliculas que se han presentado en el cine y muchas cosas son cambiadas para darle un sentido mas logico a esto.

**Disclaimer: **** Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel**

* * *

Se negaba a aceptarlo, el estar en ese lugar…en ese año, en esa situación, pero no podía evitarlo, tenia que abrirle los ojos a cada uno de los héroes, que las cosas no eran como ellos creían y su primera misión era encontrar a Benjamin y Peter, pero no podía, no en ese momento en que la _Torre Stark _se imponía ante ella en la 5ta avenida de Manhattan, Olivia que comenzaba a comprender que era su compañera de departamento la jalo hacia el interior hablando con rapidez.

Olivia la sostenía del brazo hablando sobre la torre, mientras la gente caminaba a su alrededor con rapidez, batas blancas, policías, secretarias y _Pepper Potts _que caminaba alrededor de todo ese mundo laboral, todo era tan….igual a lo que ella recordaba pero cuando quiso girarse a hablar con aquella rubia mujer que salía a la calle a tomar un coche Olivia la hizo entrar al elevador.

-¿Segura que te sientes mejor Natalie?-

-Si…- fue su corta respuesta recargándose en la pared del elevador

-No lo aparentas…-

-Estoy bien…-

-Bueno… ¿Escuchaste todo lo que te dije o estabas ausente?-

-¿Resumen?-

-Nat…- suspiro mirando a la chica y se recargo a su lado –La Torre Stark esta siendo aun remodelada y reconstruida

-¿Reconstruida? ¿Qué le paso?-

-¿Ahora me dirás que no recuerdas al loco que casi nos mata a medio mundo?- Natalie se le quedo mirando por un momento y ella solo suspiro –Olvídalo simplemente hay trabajadores aun en la obra…después del piso 30 ni se te ocurra pasar…-

-Privado, ahí están la vivienda de Stark….abajo de esos pisos están los laboratorios….los mas completos que alguien puede encontrar…mas abajo están las oficinas y una sala de juntas donde Tony Stark no se pasa, solo la señorita Potts…- dijo de manera automática mirando su propio reflejo en la puerta del elevador

-Así es… ¿Ya ves que si escuchas y pones atención?- sonrió de nuevo la chica mientras el piso _23 _era marcado y las puertas se abrían –Vamos…-

-Si supieras que conozco esta torre mejor que nadie….- susurro saliendo tras de ella, los pasillos eran tan similares ante sus recuerdos, sus pasos se detuvieron en aquel pasillo donde estaba la puerta de emergencias

-Natalie…-

-Voy… ¿En que trabajaremos?-

-Por el momento estaremos apoyando al Doctor Banner en lo que necesite…-

-¿Cómo?-

-Si lo que escuchas…en lo que encuentran un buen asistente para el- sonrió la chica pasando su tarjeta de identificación y entrando a la sala donde aquel hombre estaba concentrado en sus apuntes dentro de la computadora

-Buenos días Doctor Banner…-

-Buenos días señorita Ross ¿Es su compañera enferma?- sonrió viendo a la chica

Natasha levanto la mirada encontrando la de aquel ahora joven doctor que entablaba una conversación con su compañera de vida, sus manos temblaron al verlo sonreír de manera suave y el como la miraba ahora fijamente a ella.

-Ellas es Natalie…Natalie el es…-

-Bruce Banner…su…identificación lo dice-

-Lo ayudaras a el mientras yo me encargo de hacer los papeles del señor Stark…-

-¿Tu?-

-Si…- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta, Natalie se giro al ver al que consideraba parte de su familia y el hombre solo le sonrió

-¿En que le puedo ayudar?-

-Ordenar ciertos archivos….están por aquí…-

La semana paso para ella dentro de una habitación llena de archivos que debía ordenar y traspasar a esa maquina por completo, mientras presionaba algunos botones y los papeles se escaneaban por si solos buscaba información de si misma ¿Quién era en ese mundo? ¿Tenia familia? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?

_Natalie Spears _reconocida hija de un científico ingles que trabajaba en _Industrias Osborn _era ahora una pieza mas de _Industrias Stark _ambas empresas competitivas por no llamarse enemigas deseaban ser lo mejor de todo y superar a la otra.

-¿Cómo no lo pensé? Si su enemigo lo tiene…el quiere lo mismo…tsk…-

Quería seguir buscando sobre ella pero la pantalla simplemente le indico que no podría mas, la puerta fue abierta y el Doctor Banner le miraba algo interesado al ver como la chica trabajaba

-Veo que no tiene problema con la tecnología Stark…-

-Puedo decir que….la conozco como si fuera mía también- sonrió algo divertida mirando la pantalla frente a ella con ese articulo de la propia memoria de la empresa -¿Por qué no intentaron contactar a William(*) en lugar de a mi?-

-Tony tiene una extraña manera de trabajar…-

-¿Eso cree doctor?-

-Siendo la hija de Spears seria algo común que tuvieras sus conocimientos y mas si hiciste todos los servicios en Osborn- fueron las palabras de aquel dueño recargado sobre el marco de la pared –Además eres mas guapa que tu padre no iba a tener a ese _poker face _ aquí ¿No lo creen?-

-Discúlpalo Natalie- le pedía el doctor pero la mirada de ella solo estaba fija en el hombre que se acercaba mirando las pantallas, quería levantarse de su lugar y tocar su hombro, quería levantarse y abrazarlo como no lo había hecho antes, quería simplemente sentirse como mucho tiempo no se sentía, suspiro y cerro los ojos intentando controlarse.

Sabia que no iba a ser fácil, no era fácil el saber que todo lo que una vez amo en una vida estaba nuevamente frente a ella y corría el mismo peligro si no hacia algo.

-¿Spears?- abrió los ojos de golpe al ver a Stark frente a ella –Vaya…no es hora de dormir si aun se siente mal no venga a trabajar y si quiere puntos extras y que no me cobre el que se enfermara debe traer algo de suma importancia de su padre para mañana- sonrió divertido mientras Banner tomaba su cabeza y ella se le quedaba mirando intentando comprender aquello ¿En que momento se hizo hija de un completo desconocido?

-Tony no puedes pedirle eso…-

-¿Por qué no? ¿No quiere el sueldo completo? Solo le pido que vaya a ver a su papito con cara de _poker face _y me traiga su nuevo informe… ¿es mucho pedir?-

-Eso es robar-

-Eso es informarme doc…-

Miraba como ambos científicos hablaban y ella simplemente se levanto de su lugar sin que los dos se dieran cuenta de cómo salía de ahí, camino hacia otra habitación encontrando a Olivia con los papeles regados por el escritorio, sonrió y entro lentamente al ver como su compañera de departamento la miraba

-¿Es un desastre no es así?-

-Aja… ¿Lo estas pasando a la base de datos?-

-Hay demasiadas cosas que el señor Stark tenia en un archivo olvidado y me ha pedido que lo pase todo….no sabes lo cansado que es esto…-

-También el Doctor Banner me pidió lo mismo…pero eran documentos propios….Olivia-

-Dime…-

-¿No tenemos compañeros de nombre Peter ni Benjamin?-

-¿Sigues insistiendo?-

-Solo es una duda que quiero quitarme…-

-No Natalie que yo recuerde no conocemos a nadie de esos nombres….- la vio sonreír y se tranquilizo -¿Contenta?-

-Algo….gracias…-

-¡Spears!- se escucho el grito de Tony desde el pasillo

-Te llaman…-

-Quiere que vaya a Osborn….- susurro girando los ojos mientras Olivia reía ante eso –Me voy…-

-Que te vaya bien…-

Cuando _Natalie _salió al pasillo Tony Stark le miraba con una sonrisa que conocía muy bien, el hombre no la iba a dejar en paz hasta obtener lo que el quería, pero simplemente se coloco a su lado mirándole fijamente

-Se que soy hermoso y nadie evita enamorarse de mi con solo chocar su mirada con la mira pero…-

-Señor Stark….- fue la voz que corto su discurso de aquel que la miraba ahora a ella y sonrió de manera leve -¿No ha pensado en que su torre necesita mas atención?- fue lo único que dijo para seguir caminando hacia el elevador.

Tony la miro irse sin decirle nada y tras de el escucho una risa que reconocía Bruce a su espalda reía por aquello de lo mas divertido mientras el se giraba a verle

-¿Qué?-

-¿No te dejaras de reír?-

-Debes admitir que es la segunda persona que te corta un discurso..-

-Eso jamás doctor…lo sabemos muy bien-

-Claro Tony…pero ella tiene razón la torre necesita mas atención no dejes sola a Pepper con eso…-

-¿Tu también?- suspiro mientras lo seguía hacia el laboratorio –Sabes que otras cosas tienen mas importancia como los nuevos proyectos-

-Esos pueden esperar Tony….-

Solo necesitaba una sala solitaria como la que tenia con Bruce, pero no justamente esa, no ahora que Tony Stark andaba cerca, se sentó frente a la pantalla que se desplegaba ante sus ojos y suspiro, todo seria mas fácil si Benjamin o Peter estuvieran a su lado, varios minutos pasaron donde las noticias abarcaban toda su atención, todo articulo, video o rumor que hablara de los _Vengadores, _las horas comenzaron a pasar y froto sus ojos con cansancio, un bostezo salió de su boca y se estiro en el sillón, volvió su mirada a la pantalla y la apago, comprendía en parte lo que había querido decir Olivia con el "loco" que casi los mataba, no especificaban quien era ni como había ocurrido, solo habían testimonios y malas fotos.

-¿Te divierte escaparte del trabajo?- fue la voz tras del sillón que la hizo saltar levemente –Spears….-

-Señor Stark…-

-Pasan de las 5 no fue a comer con su amiga…- sonrió de lado colocándose a su lado mirando a la chica -¿No fue a Osborn?- ahí estaba nuevamente preguntando aquello pero solo la vio sonreír

-Señor si quiere superar a Osborn… ¿Por qué no contrata a alguien con la misma o mayor inteligencia que mi padre?-

-Tu padre era un perfecto espécimen para mi torre…-

-Sigue sin tacto…- dijo suspirando mientras miraba la pantalla y fue cuando recordó a quien podría ayudarle con todo aquello –Lo tengo…- susurro mientras comenzaba a teclear los datos en la pantalla –_Reed Richards _este hombre posee multiples doctorados científicos en diferente campos…matemática, física, ingeniería… ¿No cree que le ayude?-

Tony miro la pantalla mientras cruzaba los brazo sobre su pecho, su mirada era pensativa y aun no comentaba nada pero la chica frente a el esperaba cualquier cosa de el

-Jarvis….busca toda la información de Reed Richards….lo quiero ahora…-

_-Si señor…-_

-Vaya Spears no eres tan mala como pensé sabia que tener a la hija de Poker Face serviría de algo….aun así quiero los últimos descubrimientos de tu padre…- sonrió de nuevo mientras Jarvis le indicaba que todo estaba listo –Bueno iré a hacer una llamada al señor _resorte _–

Cuando la puerta fue cerrada por Tony, ella solo suspiro llevando sus manos hacia su cabeza, no era nada fácil lo que tenia que vivir para evitar las cosas

-Señor resorte….- susurro –Es el señor Elástico…no puedo pedir mas…- abrió sus ojos mirando la pantalla y se quedo estática –Señor… ¡Benjamin!-

_Franklin Benjamin Richards _apareció en la pantalla frente a ella, pero no era aquel joven que tanto recordaba ya no lo era, había cambiado como ella lo había hecho al despertar ahí, el joven recién graduado con los mismos conocimientos que su padre trabajaba a su lado y una recién foto lo mostraba al lado de Susan y Redd, Natasha sonrió con verdadera felicidad al encontrarlo pero solo esperaba que el le recordara como ella lo hacia.

-Te encontré…ahora solo falta Peter…- susurro

-¡Spears!- escucho la voz del que alguna vez fue su familia y llevo sus manos hacia la cabeza era desesperante -¡Spears! ¿No escuchas?- escucho de nuevo y se giro al ver la cabeza de Tony en la puerta sonriente –Desde ahora eres mi una asistente mas de mis asistente-

-Pe…-

-Bruce se sabe cuidar solo…-

-Señor…-

-No le ha comentado…-

-No es necesario-

-¿La señorita Potts?-

-Salió de viaje… ¡Mueve tu trasero que nos vamos al _Edificio Baxter_!- le dijo animado mientras se alejaba rápidamente -¡Si no te mueves no te pagare!-

-¡Pero señor Stark!- le llamo levantándose rápidamente entrando al elevador antes de que el lo cerrara, realmente le costaría tomar el rumbo que Tony Stark llevaba en ese momento.

* * *

**(*)William T. Spears: **Me declaro fanatica de Kuroshitsuji y en especial este personaje en si tiene que ver es como un...ammm tributo a esa serie que me encanta, Wiliam es la persona mas seria y aferrada a su trabajo por eso mismo es lo de _Poker Face_ el no demuestra nada ^^

Y si alguien tiene duda de como es Natasha Stark o en quien me baso para esta mujer es Olivia Wilde (House)


	3. Capitulo 2

Espero que este capitulo los anime a dejar un review  
Y pues de nuevo...disculpen si Tony ni es muy el, aun me cuesta algo de trabajo

Natasha y Clint hacen su primera aparición poco a poco todos estaran juntos de nuevo!

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel  
**

* * *

-Mueve ese trasero hermoso que tienes Spears-

-Se…Señor Stark…-

-Oh vamos bebe no es para tanto…- sonrió de esa manera que el solo sabia, abrió la puerta del _Acura NSX _negro y miro a la joven que se quedaba fuera -¿No subirás o mamá te dijo que no subieras con extraños?-

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?-

-Soy tu jefe tu paga depende de esto…- sonrió divertido mientras Nat subía al coche y miraba fijamente la calle

-_Esto no es bueno…-_ fue lo que cruzo por la mente de Natalie al momento que Star avanzaba a gran velocidad

En la torre Bruce sostenía su libreta personal contra el al mismo tiempo que la computadora lanzaba todos los datos que le debían de importar, viendo cada cifra y cada detalle que ante sus ojos debían ser perfectos, suspiro con fuerza y cerro los ojos mientras escuchaba la puerta abrirse

-Olivia ahora no…- susurro aun con sus ojos cerrados

-¿Olivia?- dijo la voz no tan desconocida que lo hizo saltar de su lugar y abrir los ojos para encontrar en la puerta a Clint Barton viéndole fijamente -¿Todo bien doctor?-

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- fue la única pregunta que salió de sus labios, Clint miro el lugar como si lo inspeccionara minuciosamente para después parar en el rostro de Banner

-Esta mañana…venia a ver a Stark…- al escuchar aquello Bruce solo sonrió de manera leve y miro la pantalla que seguía lanzando resultados –Pero deduzco que no esta…-

-Salió con su nueva asistente…quien sabe si tarde ¿Planeas esperarlo?-

-No…no es de prisa- Clint tomo asiento en una de las sillas y miro las pantallas, el lugar comenzaba a verse completamente diferente a como el lo había tenido en su mente meses atrás, ya habían pasado muchos meses después de aquel ataque que Loki había hecho hacia la tierra y esa torre estaba en los últimos pasos para estar de nuevo a su total funcionamiento, aun en su interior no imagino que el doctor frente a el aun siguiera en aquel lugar, pero el verlo en esos instantes era…como ver a un niño en una juguetería, Banner sabia que el agente lo había estado observando por un momento y se removió incomodo en su lugar, cuando estaba por decir algo el sonido de unos tacones acercándose lo hicieron girar su rostro a la puerta.

-Doctor Banner aquí tiene lo que me pidió…-

-Gracias Olivia fuiste muy rápida- le sonrió mientras la chica le devolvía aquel gesto entregando cada una de las carpetas que tenia en sus manos -¿Crees poder tener los datos del archivo que trabajaba Natalie?-

-Claro que si señor en un momento mas se los entrego-

-No es necesario que sea tan rápido-

Clint miraba la escena ajeno a la misma, se levanto y se acerco a la salida mientras escuchaba como el doctor hablaba con la chica.

-¿Ya te vas?- fue el quien le hablo y Clint afirmo con un movimiento de su cabeza –Le diré que lo viniste a buscar…-

-Le agradezco doctor…vendré otro día a ver a Stark- y con esas palabras salió del lugar caminando rápido, Banner se quedo mirando hacia la salida y con una sonrisa Olivia se retiro prometiendo traer lo que el le pedía.

Natasha Romanoff se mantenía dentro de aquel coche con sus ojos puestos hacia el lado contrario de la calle, hacia un momento habían visto como Stark subía a una mujer a su coche y se iban a gran velocidad, suspiro cansada y se coloco sus gafas oscuras al mismo tiempo que sentía como su compañero entraba y ella comenzaba a manejar.

-¿Lo viste?-

-No se a que te refieres- ella sonrió sin dejar de ver el camino

-Clint…vimos a Stark irse ¿Qué le pudiste decir para que salieras tan rápido?-

-No vi a nadie…el doctor Banner estaba ocupado-

-Oh…esta bien…- fueron solos sus palabras mientras su compañero miraba el camino, no tenia animo de hablar realmente de nada en esos instantes. –Solo se que deberías ser honesto contigo primero…-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada…- la mujer freno y lo miro quitando sus gafas reflejándose ella en las de el –Solo me preocupo por ti ¿Entiendes eso no es así?-

-No es necesario…sabes que se cuidar bien de mi-

-Claro…sabes hacerlo…- Natasha volvió su mirada al camino al mismo tiempo que aquel semáforo les indicaba que avanzaran y la platica se quedo en el olvido de aquel coche.

El coche se estaciono con rapidez y Natalie tomo aire al sentirse ya cerca de aquello, miro hacia un lado donde un gran edificio se imponía ante ellos

-He aquí…el edificio Baxter…lo creía mas…-

-¿Imponente? No señor ellos son muy sencillos por lo que parece…-

-Tsk…nada como yo….dime Spears… ¿Qué sabes de este edificio?-

-El…edificio Baxter fue destruido en su momento, este no es el original…-

-Mmm…cada vez mas eficiente vamos…resortes debe estar ahí…- Natalie se le quedo mirando mientras bajaba Tony del coche, rápidamente lo siguió de cerca tirando la bata blanca que tenia en el asiento, apuro sus pasos y vio como Tony miraba al portero que le sonreía -¿Reed Richards?-

-El señor Richards no esta disponible en estos momentos-

-Soy Anthony Stark dígale que estoy aquí…-

-Lo siento señor…no puedo hacerlo-

-Señor…- fue la voz de Natalie que lo hizo mirarlo –¿No le ha dicho por favor?-

-¡Es una maquina!- dijo desesperado tomando su cabeza –A ver tu tostadora o le dices a tu jefe o yo subo…-

-El señor Richards no esta disponible…- volvió a hablar el holograma ante el

-Subiré…- sonrió mientras se dirigía al elevador con paso decidido

-¡Señor Stark!- le llamo Natalie siguiéndolo de cerca, pero el elevador se abrió dejando ver a un joven que se les quedo mirando fijamente

-Yo los llevo Mariah…gracias…- fueron las palabras de aquel que estaba en el elevador y el holograma solo dio una leve inclinación para volver desaparecer –Sígame señor Stark sabia que vendría pronto…-

-Soy importante en algún momento Richards debería de recibirme…- Tony subió al elevador y miro a la joven que no se movía de su lugar –Spears…- suspiro y la chica despertó de su ensueño y subió al elevador con los dos hombres, el desconocido presiono uno de los tantos botones y el elevador comenzó a subir a todos.

-¿Cómo sabían que vendría? No avise de ninguna manera…-

-Llámelo usted un presentimiento…- le sonrió al momento en que la puerta se abrió y dejo ver la entrada al hogar Richards –Me aviso la joven que lo acompaña-

-Mmmm….bien hecho Spears…-

-¿No es lo que esperaba?- fue la pregunta de Natalie hacia su jefe que solo levanto una ceja observando todo

-Es muy sencillo-

-Señor ya se lo dije…-

-Nadie podrá igualar a Anthony Stark- sonrió divertido caminando hacia el ventanal mostrando la ciudad, Natalie se le quedo mirando y suspiro

–Por aquí…- fue la voz de su anfitrión que los hizo verlo señalar hacia otro elevador mas privado

Llegando a su destino Tony sonrió emocionado al ver aquel observatorio que se mostraba ante sus ojos, a lo lejos Reed Richars trabajaba concentrado en su computadora, pero la dejo de lado al escuchar la voz de sus invitados, el Sr. Fantastico se levanto acercándose y tomo la mano de Stark.

-Que gusto tenerle en mi edificio señor Stark ¿A que debo el honor de su visita?-

-Tu tienes algo que podría ayudarme….así que son los negocios…- sonrió divertido y se giro hacia Natalie –Los niños deben quedarse aquí mientras los adultos hablan no hagas travesuras…- le guiño el ojo y se alejo con Reed Richards para hablar en privado

Natalie sonrió de lado al escuchar eso y miro al joven que aun no se quitaba de su lado.

-No sabia que vendríamos yo jamás llame…-

-Así es…- le sonrió divertido –Era eso o hacerte quedar mal ante el-

-Gracias…-

-¿Natalie o Natasha?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo quieres que te llame?- ella se quedo estática mirándole –Benjamin Richards, siento no ser lo que pensabas- fue lo que dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia ella y le hacia comprender que no la recordaba como ella tanto hubiera deseado

-No…no hay problema…Natalie Spears…- le dijo con algo de trabajo tomando su mano

-¿No eres de aquí verdad?- ella negó con una leve sonrisa y el solo miro hacia donde los mayores estaban –Espero logres lo que te propones-

-No podre sola…-

-No solo me buscabas a mi…- ella negó ante eso –Buscas a alguien mas y con mas desespero…-

-¿No me podrías ayudar a saber donde esta?-

-Lo siento pero no…-

-Eres un mutante….- fue lo que ella dijo mirando hacia donde Stark estaba –No me molestara que mi jefe convenza a su padre para que trabaje con el…así podre yo convencerle de que me ayude…- dijo divertida mientras Benjamin la miraba con una sonrisa divertida

* * *

_Natalie_ ha encontrado a Benjamin pero este no es lo que ella tanto esperaba, ahora solo queda que lo haga recordar y encontrar a Peter  
¿Que es en lo que Stark tanto quiere trabajar que acude a Reed Richards?  
Espero se animen a dejar un review :)

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Capitulo 3

No tengo perdon de nadie ; _ ;  
Me desapareci por completo, primero por el concierto de Junsu en Mexico de ahi por problemas personales y la cereza del pastel fue cuando mi laptop murio lentamente y tube que mandar a repararla y fueron 3 semanas ETERNAS sin ella.  
PERDON a todos los que leen este fic y los que han dejado review ; _ ;  
No volvera a pasar (eso espero...pq la lap esta muriendo) ; _ ;

Solo digo que **Marvel** no me pertenece ,solo mis OC y que espero este capitulo les agrade y dejen un review ^^

* * *

Natasha miraba fijamente por aquel vidrio como Clint disparaba flecha tras flecha, era como ver a un ser desesperado por encontrarse a si mismo dentro de toda una oscuridad, suspiro y cruzo sus brazos algo frustrada todo hubiera sido mas fácil para ella si aquel hombre que ahora miraba fuera el mismo que había conocido muchos años atrás y que le miraba con ese cariño infinito, pero ella sabia mejor que nadie que las personas cambiaban y no se mantenían igual, después de que Loki tomara su mente y que salvaran la Tierra las cosas habían cambiado y no a su favor, pero aun así ella se preocupaba por el como nadie mas podía hacerlo y no quería verlo mal en ningún momento, le dio la espalda al vidrio y camino hacia su destino, se metería aunque a Clint no le gustara.

-¿Natasha?- fue la voz del arquero al salir de la habitación donde entrenaba y verla, ella le sonrió con delicadeza y el solo la miraba fijamente -¿Ocurrio algo malo?-

-No…nada solo me detuve a ver como entrenabas-

-Oh…-

-Por cierto…Stark se asocio con Reed Richards…Fury lo quiere vigilado…no vaya a hacer algo…demente-

-¿Quiere que los vigilemos?-

-Stark no es alguien que cuide el bien del otro…así que es mejor que alguien vea que no mate o destruya el lugar…-

-¿Iras tu?-

-Aunque no me agrade me lo han pedido… ¿Quieres ir tu?- pregunto mas no obtuvo respuesta –Aun así la inauguración de la torre será pronto Pepper me ha avisado que quiere a todos ahí…-

-¿Todos?-

-Si…esperan que Rogers ya este de regreso para que todos vayamos…bueno Clint sigue entrenando…yo iré a vigilar de cerca de Banner Richards y Stark…-

Le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar esperando la reacción de su compañero y sonrió levemente al escuchar los pasos del mismo a su lado mientras susurraba un _"no es bueno que vayas sola, una sola oportunidad y mataras a Stark"_ ella solo sonrió mas moviendo su cabeza y siguió el camino al lado de el.

Pepper escuchaba por el otro lado de la línea como Tony hablaba rápidamente sobre los planes que había creado en esas semanas, la mujer suspiraba derrotada el era como un niño que no podía parar en ningún momento, el solo saber que no estaba al lado de el le preocupaba el como el mismo se podría meter en un sin fin de problemas, aunque Anthony fuera ya un hombre hecho y derecho ante los ojos de ella era un niño.

-Un niño que nunca aceptara la realidad que lo rodea- susurro para si misma

-¿Dices algo Pepper?- le respondió Tony desde el otro lado de la línea

-Que cuides lo que haces…-

-Hay Pepper sabes que siempre lo hago ¿Cómo va todo en Londres?-

-Muy bien Tony hasta el momento perfecto aunque debes saber que te querían ver a ti-

-No soy bueno ahora para reuniones mi bebe debe estar lista-

-Anthony donde le hagas algo extra y demente a la torre no te ayudare-

-¿Qué podría hacerle? Además encontré una chica que es casi como tu…-

-¿Tu nueva asistente?-

-¿No es divertido?-

-Tony estoy contactando a todos para que puedas contar con su presencia…-

-Gracias Pepper ¿Qué haría sin ti?-

-¿Seguir siendo el mismo?-

-Si lo se…- sonrió mientras la mujer lo hacia del otro lado de la línea –Te dejo Pepper debo ir a hablar con Banner…-

-Cuida lo que hagas…-

-Si mamá…-

Cuando el teléfono fue colgado Tony camino hacia el enorme ventanal de su habitación la noche había caído por fin en la ciudad, el sonido de los coches que regresaban a sus hogares y el ver como las nubes cubrían aquel cielo le hacían soltar una sonrisa, las cosas salían como el solo deseaba y si no…lo lograría.

-_Señor el señor Richards acaba de mandar su mail de confirmación para el proyecto…- _Tony sonrió aun con mas emoción y junto sus manos

-¡Perfecto! ¡Jarvis manda la respuesta donde le diremos que espero pronto su llegada a la torre!-

_-Si señor…-_

Un rayo atravesó el cielo mientras _Natalie_ caminaba por las calles de aquella transitada ciudad, levanto la mirada y se quedo mirando el mismo ¿cómo se suponía que ella evitaría ese desastre mundial si no tenia a su hermano y mucho menos a Benjamin a su lado? Suspiro y siguió caminando hacia su ahora hogar dejando atrás el que ella siempre considero el suyo _La torre Avenger_

Olivia había llegado mucho antes que ella y le esperaba sentada en el sillón con una sonrisa la joven solo le recomendó seguir todas las ordenes que le diera Stark mientras tomaba su café lentamente, al terminar se levanto y vio a su amiga

-Por cierto…hoy alguien visito al doctor Banner…-

-¿Si?-

-Si…fue extraño pero se fue rápido…un hombre bien parecido pero aun así con la mirada pesada…- _Natalie _le miro curiosa y sonrió levemente –Cabello corto y sigo insistiendo su mirada me estudio completamente…-

-¿No dijo su nombre?-

-Que va dijo que iba a ver a Stark pero que iría otro día…pero…aun así buenas noches mañana hay un día pesado…- Olivia se retiro y ella solo se le quedo mirando, negó con su cabeza al ver que no describía a las personas y dejaba incompleta toda la información, sonrió levantándose y fue cuando cayo en cuenta de aquello _mirada pesada_

-¿Clint Barton?- se susurro a si misma y junto sus manos sonriendo -¡Oh dios si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Lo fue a ver!-

-¡Cállate Natalie!- grito Olivia desde la otra habitación mientras la chica seguía con esa sonrisa caminando a su habitación, nadie se la podría quitar y si era posible le preguntaría al mismo Banner sobre aquella visita, si las cosas eran como ella pensaba podría tan solo meterse un poco en esas vidas y darles el necesario empuje. Lo que ella no sabia es que Natasha Romanoff pensaba exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Un nuevo día y un nuevo día de traspasar informes a la computadora principal de la torre, un día donde los trabajadores seguían haciendo su deber para terminar la torre lo mas rápido que se pudiera, un bostezo y la pantalla de nuevo fue brillante ante sus ojos.

-Buenos días Natalie- sonrió Bruce entrando a su despacho mientras la chica lo miraba y sonreía de manera leve -¿Qué tal el trabajo con Tony?-

-Visito a la familia Richards…-

-¿No los molesto?-

-Solo lo común…oh…doctor- era su oportunidad no la desaprovecharía

-¿Si?-

-Olivia me dijo que ayer alguien visito la torre y que buscaba al señor Stark…-

-Oh si…un amigo nuestro…¿Le pasaras tu los mensajes?-

-¿Qué mensajes me tiene que pasar?- fue la voz de Tony desde la puerta -¡Spears! ¡Te dije que trabajas para mi no para Bruce!- dijo de manera dramática mientras Bruce le sonreía a la chica y esta solo cruzaba los brazos pues gracias a el no confirmaría todo lo que su mente pensaba

-Tony…-

-¿Si doctor?-

-Nada…-

-Lo suponía….Spears mueva el trasero que tiene que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- giro su rostro hacia su compañero y sonrió mas –Resortes acepto trabajar con nosotros-

-¿Resortes?-

-El doctor Reed Richards…- fue la voz de Natasha Romanoff tras de Tony que hizo que todos le vieran fijamente -¿Por qué alguien como Stark lo llamaría?-

-Eso es algo que no debe importarte…-

-Claro…a Fury no le parece algo que no deba de importar…-

-Mucho menos el…-

-Te vigilaremos…-

-¿Qué?- fue lo que dijo de golpe –Oh no no y mas no…ni tu ni Legolas…me van a venir a arruinar nada-

-Son ordenes de Fury viviremos en la torre desde ahora…así que lo sentimos Stark ordenes son ordenes…puedes poner en peligro a todos-

-Como el…-

_Natalie _sentía su corazón acelerarse al ver a esa mujer frente a ella, Natasha Romanoff hablaba con Tony y justo tras de ella estaba aquel hombre que sospechaba Clint Barton se quedaba mirándole tras esos lentes oscuros que no se quitaba de manera tan seguida, el ver a esos _Avengers _en la misma habitación que ella solo le torturaba mentalmente pues no eran los mismos que vivieron a su lado, pero no podía seguir así la famosa Black Widow ahora le miraba fijamente junto con Hawkeye

-Spears…- fue la voz de Tony que la regreso a la realidad –Mueve tu trasero fuera de aquí- todos en la habitación le miraban y ella solo se movió incomoda levantando las manos un poco

-No escuche nada…me voy…-

¿Qué iba a ser de ella si dos agentes de SHIELD ahora vigilarían sus movimientos? Tomo su cabeza algo nerviosa

-Aun no acepta sus sentimientos…si es como me lo conto papá…será un peligro es un celoso en potencia y ve a todo un enemigo seguro…-

-¿Enemigo seguro?- pregunto Olivia tras de ella -¿Estas bien Nat?-

-Ah…si…tengo que ir a la cafetería…-

-Ok…- fue respuesta de su amiga mirando como la misma corría por el pasillo hacia el elevador.

_La lluvia caía sin cesar, tres pequeños niños miraban fijamente al hombre que se encontraba a su lado y se aferraron a sus piernas_

_-Esto no es lo que les han enseñado…-_

_-No…- respondieron los tres_

_-No deben temer a los rayos…-_

_-¡Son feos!- fue la voz de Natasha que amenazaba con llorar, el simplemente suspiro y la tomo entre sus brazos _

_-¿Tu tío Thor es feo?- la pequeña negó con fuerza mientras los otros dos miraban la escena –El hace rayos…- susurro dejándola sentada a su lado_

_-¿Si?- pregunto curiosa_

_-Si…- _

_-¿Y tu que haces?- pregunto Benjamin mirándole fijamente_

_-Travesuras…- dijo divertido mientras Peter reía junto con Natasha –Muchas travesuras-_

_-¡Tío Loki es el mejor!- gritaron los tres mientras el dios de las mentiras acariciaba sus cabezas _

_-Pero no le digan a nadie…- los tres negaron y la puerta se abrió de golpe mientras Clint Barton entraba mirando a los pequeños_

_-¿Con quien hablaban?- los tres miraron donde Loki debía haber estado sentado y solo rieron mas –Niños…-_

_-Con nadie tío Clint…- cantaron juntos mientras Hawkeye les estudiaba con su mirada, no les creía del todo._

Benjamin abrió sus ojos asustado de aquel sueño, tomo su cabeza que palpitaba y vio la ventana cubierta por la gruesa cortina las 7:30 marcaba su reloj y el empapado de sudor se levanto de la cama, miro todo con cuidado y masajeo las cienes de su cabeza, no podía quitar de su mente aquellas risas de pequeños.

-¿Ese es del mundo donde viene Natasha?- susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos aun con la imagen de aquel hombre que les había acariciado sus cabezas con ternura

* * *

Natasha utiliza su sentido de mujer y sabe mejor que nadie que Clint oculta algo, asi que usa a su favor la nueva misión y se lo lleva consigo para entender a su amigo.  
Benjamin tiene una revelación de aquel mundo del que Natalie tanto quiere que recuerde ¿Es bueno o malo?  
Loki es alguien que estaba permitido de ver a los pequeños o simplemente...


End file.
